poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Overlord Unleashed
The Overlord Unleashed is a new crossover film based on My Little Pony: The Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Kung Fu Panda 3, and Ninjago Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja and the first installment of the Overlord Unleashed trilogy. Summary With the entire universe in great danger, it's entirely up to Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Twilight Sparkle and their friends to team up with the Ninjas of Ninjago and the Eight Warriors of Chima to defeat the Overlord from shrouding the universe in darkness. Plot The Friendship Festival/SpongeBob, Po and their friends joined in the fun Our story begins in Equestria, the Friendship Festival has begun. Soon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Po, the Furious Five: Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane, Shifu, Cheng Ru, Storming Ox, Croc, the Soothsayer, Li Shan and Mr. Ping were enjoying the fun of it happily. Shifu Cheng Ru and Li Shan greeted the Princesses of Equestria When everyone arrived in Canterlot, Shifu, Cheng Ru and Li Shan greeted Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance for the very special occasion in Equestria as well as Twilight Sparkle and her friends greeted them. Celebrating a Banquet in honor of the Alliance of Friendship/Begin a toast At the Castle of Friendship, there was a huge banquet in honor of the Alliance of Friendship formed by Mumfie. At last, a toast to their heroism has been made as they raise their glass. Flurry Heart begins to like Po/Forming a Peace Treaty to their Realms Later, Flurry Heart was beginning to like Po for being cuddly. Then, he and Viper started playing with her along with Mantis as Tigress begins to go soft on her. Then, Shifu, Cheng Ru and Li Shan formed a peace treaty to their Realms to the Leaders of Equestria. The Overlord has returned/Creating the Mean Six out of pure darkness But further in the darkness, the Overlord awakens as he gathered General Kozu, General Cryptor, Clouse, Acronix, Krux, Pythor P. Chumsworth, and the Dark Crawlers led by Scaraton, Darkwing, and Fangerella. Then, the Overlord created the Mean Six out of pure darkness and opposites of the Elements of Harmony Twilight Sparkle and her friends possess. Storm over the Castle of Friendship/Stygian and the Pillars came to the rescue Meanwhile at the Castle of Friendship, everyone and everypony were having a great celebration. All of a sudden, a black storm cloud appears in the sky over the castle. A large, ominous airship emerges from the clouds and lands on the festival grounds. Clouse comes out of the ship, announcing his arrival on behalf of the Overlord, and introduces Pythor. When the four princesses greet Pythor, he demands the immediate surrender of their magic. When they refuse, more airships appear, and Cryptor and the Nindroid Army invade the city. Just as they surrounded Twilight and the princesses, Stygian and the Pillars of Old Equestria: Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, and Flash Magnus came to the rescue just in time. The Great Escape in Hot Pursuit/The Overlord found Nadakhan's lamp Soon enough, Po, SpongeBob, Twilight, and all of their friends along with the princesses made a huge escape in hot pursuit. Just as the Overlord rally the search, he found the lamp of an evil Djinn named Nadakhan. As the Overlord offered him his humble service to him, he accepts in exchange for revenge. Gathering at the Jade Palace/Learning the history of the Overlord Meanwhile, Po, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends gathered together at the Jade Palace. When they look the ancient scrolls, Twilight found the history of the Overlord. As they read the ancient history, they learned the great battle between the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord himself. Discovering the Prophecy of Good and Evil/The Quest of find the heroes begin Later, SpongeBob found a prophecy of Good and Evil predicted by the Spirit of Oogway long ago. It was foretold that only the Dragon Warrior, the Ten Heroes of Equestria, the Pillars of Old Equestria, the Twelve Apprentices of the Mane Ten, and the Heroic 6 of Bikini Bottom can unite the Eight Heroes of Chima and Nine Ninjas of Ninjago, defeat the Overlord and restore peace to the universe. At last, the Quest for the two groups of heroes begin. Evil Twilight Sparkle proves her loyalty to the Overlord/Making a first wish Meanwhile at the Castle of Friendship, the Group of Equestrian Leaders (except for Queen Novo, Princess Ember and King Thorax) were held hostage. When the Evil Twilight Sparkle proves her loyalty to the Overlord, he ordered her to gather the others for the search of the Alicorn Princesses. Just as they left, the Overlord makes his first wish by using the Universal Map of the Castle to find the four princesses of Equestria. Just as Nadakhan notices the Overlord is sad, the Overlord grieve for the Preeminent. Nadakhan knew how he felt, he suggested his idea to help him. Then, the Nindroid MechDragon was send to find them. Arriving in the World of Chima/Meeting the Eight Heroes of Chima Back with Po, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends, they arrived in a place called Chima. Along the way, they met with the Eight Heroes of Chima themselves, Laval, Prince of the Lion Tribe, Cragger, Prince of the Crocodile Tribe, Eris of the Eagle Tribe, Gorzan of the Gorilla Tribe, Worriz of the Wolf Tribe, Razar of the Raven Tribe, Rogon of the Rhino Tribe, and Bladvic of the Bear Tribe as they all meet at the Lion Chi Temple. There, they met with King Lagravis, Laval's father along with his brother and Laval's uncle, Lavertus. Welcome to Mount Cavora/Seeking help from the Leaders of the Tribes When everyone and everypony arrived on Mount Cavora, they seek help from Fluminox, Leader of the Phoenix Tribe, Sir Fangar, Leader of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe, Vardy, Leader of the Vulture Tribe, Maula, Leader of the Mammoth Tribe, Icebite, Leader of the Ice Bear Tribe, Spinlyn, Queen of the Spider Tribe, Scorm, King of the Scorpion Tribe, Braptor, Leader of the Bat Tribe, Lagravis, Laval's father and King of the Lion Tribe, Cragger's parents, King Crominus and Queen Crunket of the Crocodile Tribe. With every ally of Chima gathered together, SpongeBob couldn't believe what new friends to make. The Dark Crawlers and the Mean Six attack/Using the Orbs of Chi Suddenly, there was an attack coming from the Dark Crawlers led by Scaraton, Darkwing, Fangerella, and the Mean Six. Just as they surround Twilight and the Princesses of Equestria, Laval and his friends passed the Regular and Fire Orbs of Chi to Po, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends to possess and took them out one by one as they retreated. The Overlord's second wish/The Preeminent, Master Chen and his gang returned Meanwhile, the Overlord was upset with the Mean Six and General Cryptor failing. Then, he makes his second wish with Nadakhan for Master Chen and his followers to be revived and the Preeminent to be free from the Shadow Realm. As they return, Master Chen was grateful for his help, and they serve him in return. The Overlord also proposed to the Preeminent who happily accepts his hand in marriage and Nadakhan bowed to the Overlord and the Preeminent as rulers of the universe. Facing the Sky Pirates/Arriving in Ninjago/Meeting with the Ninjas On the airship, Po, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends hide from a crew of Sky Pirates led by Captain Soto, but they are soon discovered. As indicated by the insignia on their uniforms, they are also in league with the Overlord. As the Sky Pirates decide what to do with the stowaways, they turn to Captain Soto. After consulting the Overlord's rule book, he declares that they be tossed overboard. But just before they do so, Captain Celaeno and her crew, Boyle, Lix Spittle, Squabble and Mullet helped them refuse out of fear of suffering the Overlord's wrath. Po, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends learn that before the Sky Pirates served the Overlord, they used to be sky pirates. Through the song Time to Be Awesome, Rainbow Dash, Celaeno and their friends encourage the Sky Pirates to oppose the Overlord's iron-fisted rule and return to their swashbuckling ways. Inspired by Rainbow's words, the Sky Pirates discard their uniforms and raise their ship's rainbow-colored sails. In celebration of the pirates' return to glory, Rainbow Dash performs a sonic rainboom. As they all arrived in Ninjago, they met with the Ninjas themselves, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai's sister, Nya, Skylor, Li'l Nelson and Ken. As they arrived at the temple, they met with Kai and Nya's parents, Ray and Maya, Lloyd's parents, Sensei Garmadon and Misako, Lloyd's uncle and Garmadon's younger brother, Sensei Wu, Ronin, P.I.X.A.L. (Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form), Skales, Fangtom, Acidicus and Skalidor. Soon, Misako foretold Po, SpongeBob, Twilight, Laval and their friends about the Overlord's ancient history during the First Spinjitzu Master's final battle with him. Making his final wish/Seeking out the Alicorns of Equestria Back with the Overlord, he discovered the Sky Pirates betrayed him. So, he makes his final wish with Nadakhan to seek out the Alicorn Princesses of Equestria so that they would be found. As the map shows, they were in Ninjago as the Nindroids, General Cryptor, Acronix, Krux and Pythor went after them. Chen and the Anacondrai worshipers help the Preeminent prepare her wedding for the Overlord. Capturing the Alicorns/The Overlord steals the Alicorn Magic Meanwhile at Ninjago, Po, SpongeBob, Twilight, Laval, Lloyd and all of their friends were preparing to save Equestria when suddenly the Nindroid Army came out of nowhere. Just as Laval, Po and the others tried to protect the alicorn princesses, General Cryptor, Acronix, Krux and Pythor came out of nowhere and captured them for hostage. SpongeBob was so scared to save them on their own, he had to go home without hurting anyone. Just as Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadance were taken to the Overlord, he uses his four tentacles to steal their Alicorn Magic to transform himself into his four-armed form. The Overlord then announces his metamorphosis has begun and starts to shroud the realms in darkness and reunited the two islands of Ninjago. The princesses couldn't stand due to being powerless and Cryptor tells them they will now watch Ponyville and all of Equestria fall and bow to a new ruler and how they already got the bow part down. The Overlord then prepares himself for his wedding with the Preeminent. The Stone Army awakens/Po, Lloyd, Laval and their friends make their plans With Equestria shrouded in darkness, the Overlord has awaken the Stone Army with General Kozu leading them. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick were about to give up, but Tigress, Po, Laval, Cragger, Eris and Lloyd helped them realize about the prophecy that they can complete without them. Then, SpongeBob knew that he never wanted Twilight to be endanger. As Po, Lloyd, Laval and their friends make their plans, Po taught SpongeBob about inner Peace and Chi from within him. Begin the Element of Surprise/Rescuing Twilight and the Princesses/Pythor reforms At the Canterlot city entrance, Capper disguises himself as a pastry chef delivering a congratulatory cake for the Overlord, and the ponies pull the cake cart while pretending to be captured. The gluttonous Stone Guard sees the cake being carted through town and takes a bite out of it, and he notices the eyeball of someone hiding inside. With their cover blown, the heroes burst out of the cake, and a battle breaks out between the ponies' forces and the Stone Army, Nindroid Army, the Anacondrai Worshippers, and the Dark Crawlers. The battle reaches the castle courtyard, and Twilight and Pythor look down at it from the balcony. The Overlord is sickened by the "magic of friendship" and releases the Great Devourer to guard over the Castle of Friendship, forcing Twilight's friends, Po, SpongeBob, Laval, Lloyd and their friends to take shelter. Pythor reminds the Overlord how the Great Devourer nearly destroyed him, but the Overlord turned his back on him and reveals that he merely used him for his own ends. Enraged by this treachery, Pythor attacks the Overlord. During their brief confrontation, Pythor nearly fell off the balcony, but Fizzlepop saved him reminding him what she learned from Twilight, Sunset, Starlight and Stygian about the Magic of Friendship. The Great Devourer was about to consume Twilight and the princesses when Ronin took her down with R.E.X. Meanwhile, Nadakhan has finished performing the marriage of the Overlord and the Preeminent when Po, SpongeBob, Twilight, Laval, Lloyd and their friends crashed the wedding, which was after the Overlord and the Preeminent became husband and wife. Po, Laval and Lloyd vs. the Overlord/Equestria is saved/A rejoicing of our heroes Soon, Po, Laval and Lloyd used Chi to restore Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight's magic. As Po, Laval and Lloyd begin their final battle against the Overlord, SpongeBob, his friends, Twilight, her friends, the Students of Equestria and the CMC fought alongside them. The Overlord uses his dark magic to turn himself into his dragon form and breaths his dark fire. At first, the Overlord has the upper hand, but the heroes of the prophecy were about to prevail. At last, they finally defeated the Overlord sending him to Tartarus for good, along with the Preeminent. Then, Equestria was saved once again. Just as the Castle of Friendship was restored, there was a huge celebration in honor of all the heroes who were honored happily. Scenes #The Friendship Festival/SpongeBob, Po and their friends joined in the fun #Shifu Cheng Ru and Li Shan greeted the Princesses of Equestria #Celebrating a Banquet in honor of the Alliance of Friendship/Begin a toast #Flurry Heart begins to like Po/Forming a Peace Treaty to their Realms #The Overlord has returned/Creating the Mean Six out of pure darkness #Storm over the Castle of Friendship/Stygian and the Pillars came to the rescue #The Great Escape in Hot Pursuit/The Overlord found Nadakhan's lamp #Gathering at the Jade Palace/Learning the history of the Overlord #Discovering the Prophecy of Good and Evil/The Quest of find the heroes begin #Evil Twilight Sparkle proves her loyalty to the Overlord/Making a first wish #Arriving in the World of Chima/Meeting the Eight Heroes of Chima #Welcome to Mount Cavora/Seeking help from the Leaders of the Tribes #The Dark Crawlers and the Mean Six attack/Using the Orbs of Chi #The Overlord's second wish/The Preeminent, Master Chen and his gang returned #Facing the Sky Pirates/Arriving in Ninjago/Meeting with the Ninjas #Making his final wish/Seeking out the Alicorns of Equestria #Capturing the Alicorns/The Overlord steals the Alicorn Magic #The Stone Army awakens/Po, Lloyd, Laval and their friends make their plans #Begin the Element of Surprise/Rescuing Twilight and the Princesses/Pythor reforms #Po, Laval and Lloyd vs. the Overlord/Equestria is saved/A rejoicing of our heroes Songs and Scores #Ancient China/Story Of Shen (from Kung Fu Panda 2) - (when the main title was shown with opening credits) #The Best Day Ever - SpongeBob SquarePants (when SpongeBob was excited about the best day happening in Equestria) #Humans/Diego (from Ice Age) - (when Po, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends greeted the Princesses of Equestria) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Scores - (when the Leaders of Equestria come together) #The Arrival of Kai (from Kung Fu Panda 3) - (when the Overlord created the Mean Six) #Think (from Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) - (when our heroes help the Princesses of Equestria escape) #Accu-Flashback (from Kung Fu Panda) - (when they read the scroll about the Overlord's history) #LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Score - (when they learn of the prophecy of good and evil) #Hero (from Kung Fu Panda) - (when the adventure begins) #LEGO Legends of Chima Scores - (when our heroes arrived in Chima) #I Am a Master Builder (from The LEGO Movie) - (when our heroes fought the Mean Six and Dark Tribes to protect the Princesses and Chima) #Time to Be Awesome - (when our heroes teach Captain Soto and his crew to be awesome) #LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Score - (when our heroes arrived in Ninjago) #Training Po (from Kung Fu Panda) - (when our heroes train with the Ninjago Ninjas) #You're My Hero (from Wreck-It Ralph) - (when our heroes encountered the attack in Ninjago) #Earl Takes Charge (from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) - (when the struggle to escape was foiled) #Garmadon Attacks (from the LEGO Ninjago Movie) - (when the Overlord steals the alicorn magic) #No Way Out - Phil Collins (when SpongeBob was about to give up) #Immortals (from Big Hero 6) - (when a rescue party for Equestria begins) #Heroes (from The LEGO Ninjago Movie) - (when the battle against the Dark Tribes, Anacondrai Worshippers, Nindroids and Stone Army begins) #Awakening the Devourer (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Score) - (when the Overlord reawakens the Great Devourer to destroy Equestria) #Tinkerer Crashes the Bounty (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Score) - (when the Great Devourer was about to consume the four princesses and Ronin rams R.E.X. into her to rescue them) #LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Score - (when the final battle with the Overlord begins) #Let the Rainbow Remind You - (when the movie was about to end) Trivia *The story continues in The Overlord Returns. *This is the only Overlord film where the Overlord doesn't appear in his Golden Master form. Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:The Overlord Unleashed Trilogy